HOTD: Revenge of the dead
by Darkx1xAngel
Summary: It was just a normal day. Until the intercom came on giving a very gruesome speech. Which threw the school into a panic. What happens when normal students face an Apocalypse. Rated T for gore and some potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is the first chapter of H.O.T.D:Revege of the dead. If I get any of the characters wrong please tell me. Flames rae excepted at a leavel.

Chapter one: The day the dead walk

_Yukiko Shika-Shi_

I was walking to the library with at least 5 books. I never know how many books I read in a day, but I can always remember everything in them. I walked into the library, and laid the books into the return ben. I started looking for more books to read. I looked through the books, but I think I've read everything already. I was on the last isle when I found one. I walked over to one of the tables in the front of the library. I saw that YukikoTakami was already reading. She has violet eyes, and her white hair is hip length when she doesn't have it in pigtails. She's slender, and a little anorexic looking. I would guess she's a little shorter than me, so guess she's at least 5'. And she mostly wears Gothic loli fashion or corset tops with plaid skirts, and Mary Janes or convers. Today she's wearing a black loli dress with red ribbon laced through it, and a pair of black Mary Janes.  
We both have the same first name. People usually call her Yuki. Noone ever talks to me, but it's not like I mind or anything. I looked away from Yuki and started reading my book.

_Yukiko Takami-Yuki_

I walked into the front library and started reading the book I had. I had jusy gotten it, but I was almost done. I looked up to see Yukiko Shika. Her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye is golden, while her left is a forrest green. She has silver hair that if she didn't have it in a ponytail it would go down to her knees. She's skinny, but since she worksout she's also looks a little taller than me so at least 5'1",5'2" around there. She usually wears Dark jean shorts with leggings under. Purple band tee-shirt,over sized black hoodie,purple Beats, and also a pair of black converses.

It's strange having the same name as someone, but I usually think of her as Shi. She's a year older than me. I'm 16 a Junior, and she's 17 a sophmore.

_Tyler Knepper-Ty-

I walked into the Auto Club. No one was there yet so I sat down and started reading about the new Chevrolet Camaro. Today I was wearing a sleeveless shirt, jeans, and work boots. I had my blonde hair spiked up into a mohawk. I am muscular, and my hieght is around 6'4. I looked up at the door,_Where is everyone?_

_Faithe Kingsley_

I walked into the library. I saw Yuki and some girl with silver hair reading, so I just laid my head on a desk and took a nap.

_Yukiko Takami-Yuki_

I looked up to see Faithe asleep on one of the tables,_When did she get here?_ She's wearing white spaghetti strapped sundress, black leggings, pink fedora, and a pair of light pink converse. Here eyes are pink, also her laryered light blonde hair covered her face. It's usually to her bid-back. She's like Shi in the department of being slim and fit. She looks about her height too. _Well, back to reading._With that I started reading again.

_Hiro Taisho_  
I sat down in my seat after kicking a dudes chair a little making freakout, and jump over his desk. I mean really you'd think there was a earth quake the way he reacted. If you ask my eyes color it's green. My hair is black and short, but I keep it spiked. I'm quite toned if I say so myself. I'm reach a height of 6'2". Today I'm wearing a Black tee shirt, with a jean jacket, jeans, and black DCs. I leaned back in my chair laid my hands behind my head, and pretended to listen to the teacher.

_Freddy Cuellar-Wolf_

I've brown eyes, but they get darker when I'm mador serious. My hair is also brown it's medium length. It's like Kevin Ryman's. I have a athletic build, and I have a little bit of a tan. I'm about 5'6  
I just finished getting into my clothes,a black jean jacket,a black undershirt, green cargo pants, and black converse,  
after being in the gym, when the intercome came on.

"Hello teachers and students there has been an incident at the front gate. Teachers take your class to the safety zones. This is not a drill. I repeat a not a drill. what are you doing. Oh my god get away! NO STOP! HELP HELP!" As if on cue the whole school went into a panic._Shit so it's started. Well better go find some sane people._ With that I ran out of the locker room.

_Shi, Yuki, and Faithe_

Faithe woke up to the screaming. Shi, Yuki , and her just sat there for a minute. Then one of 'them' walked into the and Faithe back away from the 'it', but Shi just walked up to. She pulled out her twin Katanas and sliced the things head and Faithe looked at her in surprise, but quikly collected themselves.

"What now?"Faithe ponted to the door."We get out?"Shi shook fer head and motioned for them to grabed her bag and put like 20 books in it and walked over to the door. Then she motioned the cost was walked down the hallway being queit as they turned the corner to find stereo players with explosives attached to them. Shi ran down the hall to the stereos and when she saw a boy wearing jeans, a red sweater with a large '11' on it, black t-shirt, and sneakers. He has brown eyes, he also has medium length blonde hair that's neatly combed and parted down the middle. She could also see the faint beginning of a moustache. He was a bit his crouching stance she guessed he was 5'11". She saw he had a lighter in his ands and was about to light the fuse. She instanly held up her hands, to show she wasn't a zombie.

"You aren't one of vem?"He quikly shook her head then Yuki and Faithe ran up behind her."Zer are more of you."Shi quikly shook her head yes."Do any of you talk?"he asked,they all shook are heads no."Ok zen thats good. I'm Martinus Graus."

_Hiro Taisho_  
When the weird intercome came on with the message, and after we heard a teacher be murdered. The school went into freaky panic mode. I sat there for a minute.

"Whats going on?"then a dude with medium length brown hair ran into the looked at me for a moment before throwing me a AR15.

"Where did you get this?"

"My locker"he stated simply."You ready?"

"For what?"

"Well we can't stay in hear we?"

"No guess not"with that we exited the had crossbow and I had the AR15. _I still wan to know why he had this in his locker._

We walked down the hall a little ways , and turned the corner to find stereo players with explosives attached to them. Behind the stareo we saw 3 girls and a dude was about to light the fuse.

"Zey vill rest in pieces. Tiny, tiny pieces"he said getting closer to the fuse with the lighter.

"WAIT!"I dude looked at me disappointed.

"Your vont a zombie?"he asked.

"No" dude next to me said."I'm Freddy Cuellar but you can call Wolf. "

"I'm Hiro Taisho"I motioned for us to come over.

_Hailey Cook-Hails_

I have hazel eyes with specks of Blue, long black hair with blonde highlights on the front short bangs frame my face.I'm skinny but have a little muscle in my stomach area and arms due to training.I'm 5 foot 6 inches.I wear the Outfit that Ryoko Okami wears in Okami- San and her seven but the red cloth is blue, and black Ballet flats. I was practicing my sword in the gym after the boys left to kick my skill up. When suddenly the intercome gave a very 'loud' speach. I could hear the school go into a panic.

"What in the world is going on?"I said to no one.I walked out of the gym and into the school, when I got in there I was almost trampled by the stamped. 'They' where everywhere, and they where eating people. I ran down the hall in the oppisit direction of the ! I sliced 'their' heads of easily as I ran down the hall. I noticed Sara and Raymond McTire kicking some serious zombies a**(Tell me if you mind me cusing in the fanfiction. Cause it's not just mine. it's everyones whos OC is in here.)

"Sara, Raymond"I yelled. Sara has long flowing blond-silver hair to her midback, C breast size, dark blue eyes, an hour glass shape of a body with some mucles, hight of 5"1 and weight of 118. Her outfit is the usale school unifore with a blue skert and blue bow in her hair, and a butterfly tattoo by her belly button, and ray on her right bicep, she has black tape over it, she also where a gold cross. Raymond has bloundish silver bed riden shoulder length hair. His eyes are dark has the height of a 15 year old, built like a body builder black t-shirt , army pants and steel toe sneakers, and a silver cross, always wears sunglasses, a cut scare from his shoulder to his waste, a tatoo of a wolf houling at the moon on his back, and a light tan skin. They looked in my dirrection Sara had a 1st golf club, adn Ray had a a katana in his right and a tomahawk axe in his left.

"Hails!"Sara screamed, she ran over and gave me a hug. Ray beinning draged behind her."are you ok?"she asked.

"yea I'm fine. What about you?"I asked.

"Me and Ray are fine."

"I was going to the cafiteria if you want to come"I said witha smile.

"Ok"Sara said following Hails, with Ray following behind.

_The main group_

"We should head to the cafiteria"Hiro said.

"I agree"Wolf said."We need to eat,and gather supplies"with that the group,Martin,Hiro,Ty,Wolf, Faithe, Yuki,and Shi, ran down the hall. They to the south enterence into the cafateria.

_Narrator_  
The main group intered through the south side, while the side group intered through the north doors. As soon as the two groups saw each other thay pulled ouy there weapons.

"Vow vow vow. ve are not zombies"Martin said.

"Are any of you bitten?"Sara asked.

"No none of us are bitten" Hiro said. Then out of no where a girl with blue eyes, and Electric blue (Obviously, it's dye that she puts on her hair.)short hair,she's not too skinny, not too chubby nor fat either, also she's at least 6'3", falls from the ceiling landing on Yuki.

"Hi I'm Maghan, but you can call me The Dasher, or Mag"she looked down at Yuki"OOO, I landed on a pretty girl"she got up off her and stood there.

"Are ve going to intreduse are selves?"Martin asked."I'm Martin."

"I'm Sara."

"I'm Hails"she said cheerfully.

"I'm Yuki."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl"Mag said.

"I'm Faithe"she spoke qietly.

"I'm Hiro."

"I'm Ray."

"I'm Ty."

"I'm Wolf."

"And again I'm Mag"She said waving her and then turned to Shi.

"Vell say your name" Martin said went to open her mouth, but quickly closed it._I-I haven't talked in a long do I sound?_,she thought.

"Say your name it's no that hard"Sara said.

"Her name is Yuki"the other Yuki said.

"Really you have the same first name?"Mag asked.

"Yea it's a bit wierd"this made Shi flinch. Shi looked at everyone.

"What does your mom and dad call you?"Hails said in an overly cheerful tune.

"Do you have a nickname?"Martin asked.

"N-no, no friends to give one"Shi said in a whisper.

"What can we call you?"Mag mused in a thoughtful tune.

"How about Shi?"Yuki said. Shi shooke her head ok.

"Then it's final"Sara said.

"I like it"Hiro said.

"Me too"Wolf and Ty said at the same time, while Ray just stood there. They talked a little more, then packed some food into bags. They all ran through the hall after Shi small words of 'They can't see'. When they made it to the door they where greeted with about 30 zombies.

_Boom cliffhanger! Please tell me if your character is how you wan't them. And the characters that weren't introduced will be in the next chapter._


	2. BIG NEWS!

Hey guys this account has been getting hacked, so I've made a new account in hope to stope the hacking. If you want me to continue my stories I have on this account please P.M this account about which one you most want me to continue. I will continue more than two, but some my work I cringe at because my charaters are marie-sue'ish.

Well, if you want to find me look for Lilith For Hope. Ok chow.


End file.
